Not Normal
by whiteskull
Summary: Chase has superior intelligence; Adam's got extraordinary strength; Bree has super speed; all three's got the gorgeous looks and the billionaire dad. Despite that, people despise them. They've got everything you wish you had, but the truth is, all they ever wanted was to be normal.
1. Chapter 1

Chase, Leo, Adam and I casually walk through the school hallways before first period. It's a nice, sunny Tuesday morning, yet I feel extremely crummy. It's one of those days when I have this strong desire to run and let loose. Since we go to school now, I lost my daily running routines. That's the small price I pay for attending high school. Leo catches up with Janelle as soon as she sees her. Adam licks on a raspberry lollipop while Chase yaps about how much sugar there is inside that hazardous thing. "Guys!" I roll my eyes at their childlike behavior and reach inside my backpack for my phone. Sigh. No messages. I recklessly looked around, hoping for Ethan to appear. I walk apathetically ahead of Chase and Adam when I bumped into someone. "Oww!" I exclaimed in pain. I think she just crushed my foot. I frowned at the sight of my now slightly dirt-coated shoe. "I-I'm sorry!" The small, timid and scared freshman abruptly ran away from me. "W-wait!" I sigh in disbelief. Adam and Chase continue on arguing loudly about the candy. "Adam, I'm telling you, sucking on that lollipop is like dumping a week's worth of protein pellets in your stomach!" Adam, unable to control his anger, resorted to yelling. He obviously forgot about Chase's ultra-sensitive hearing. "Aaahhhhh!" Chase screamed, desperately covering his ears with his palms.

"Adam, stop!" I exclaim over Adam's loud 'lalas'.

"I'll eat what I wanna EAT!"

I yanked his lollipop from his hand and threw it away. "Bree! WHAT did you do that for?"

"Adam, STOP YELLING!"

Silence occupies the room.

As I glare at him, I notice everyone in the hallway staring. Adam and I smile in apology as Chase falls to his knees and flinches at the pain we caused to his sensitive ears. Through the corner of my eye, I see Leo slowly getting away, totally denying that we're his siblings. With that, everyone else clears the hallway quickly and the three of us are left alone.

This is a normal day for us Davenports. People think we're freaks. We do things that scares people and they run away. We're known for that thing. What more if they find out that we save the world on a daily basis using our super bionic abilities? It frustrated me at first—how people steer clear of us three-but I learned to deal with it later on. Eventually, I learned not to care.

I sit on the ground and tend to Chase's aching head. "You okay, Chase?" He nods and leans his back against me.

Here's a little trivia: I've been his personal nurse since he was four. I was only five then while Adam was seven. At that age, we were just starting to adjust to our bionics. Once Adam would start training, Chase would start to cry out hysterically. I thought Adam was teasing him again, but eventually I learned that while training, Adam made loud noises that made his ears hurt badly. I didn't know what to do, so I would take him far from Adam, hug him and entertain him with toys until he stopped crying. No one else understood how painful his super hearing can be. Since then, I was always the one who would calm him down. Now, Mr. Davenport makes me bring around special analgesic pellets that are strictly for Chase's bionic ears.

I reach for the jar of pills inside my bag and gave Chase one. "Here."

He swallowed the pellet and exhaled in relief. Soon, he lets go of his ears and puts his hands down.

"Adam," I whisper, looking up. "How many times do we have to tell you not to scream when Chase is around?"

"I'm sorry," he mutters. "For the record, I told you not to mess with me and my candy."

He helps Chase to stand up straight. He does the same to me by holding his hand out. I reach for it as he pulls me up. "I'm sorry about your ears, bro," he says.

Chase nods weakly, straightening up his wrinkled shirt. "It's all good." He looks at me gratefully. "Thanks, Bree."

"Anytime."

The whole morning was a total drag. The classes bored me to death and the teachers were extra crabby. In addition to that, my Physics and English teachers gave me extra homework to make up for my absences. _Oh, I'm sorry. I was diligently saving your asses that day. You're all welcome._ Academics aren't exactly my forte unlike my little brother, Chase. It didn't help either that Ethan's nowhere to be found. He's one of the reasons why I still tolerate high school.

During lunch time, I go ahead to our usual table since I couldn't find the other boys. I walk confidently to the cafeteria despite the disgusted looks on the students' faces. _It doesn't matter what other people say_. I hear Chase's voice inside my head. If it wasn't for him, I would still be having emotional breakdowns until now.

I sit on the chair and drop my bag when the football team looks at my direction. Oh, boy. My stomach starts to churn as they come near me.

"Heyyy." Roy and his posse surround the table. "If it isn't the Daven-slut." The crowd laughs. Roy drops his hands loudly on the table.

_Run, Bree._ I hear that voice again-the same voice that keeps on telling me to run away and disappear from everybody's sight.

_No. I'm not running._ For the first time, I decide not to do what I'm good at.

"What do you want, Roy?" I furrow my brows at him.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh. Nothing. Just checking on you since it's a good time. Especially that your freak show of a brother Adam's not around." He raises his brow.

I force myself to look directly into his eyes even though it's piercing me like a drill.

Roy stands up on one of the chairs and looks around. He speaks in a deliberately loud voice. "I heard Adam Davenport's taking steroids." The whole cafeteria laughs and giggles. I look down on the floor, ignoring his ear-piercing tone. "Also, I heard that Chase Frankenbrain uses cheat sheets. So that's how that nerd plays it."

I clutch onto the plastic chair, fighting the urge to run away. My legs are itching terribly. My glitches are acting up again.

"Why aren't you answering back, Bree?" He says, getting down from the chair. "It's all true, isn't it?" Roy makes an insulting face, flicks my forehead and nearly shoves me when a huge, muscular fist knocked the guts out of him. He fell to the ground, crouching at his aching abdomen.

"You don't go running around hurting girls. Especially NOT my sister."

Adam.

Roy's posse gives way and doesn't do anything but stares at him. He frantically comes near me, holding my forearms. "You okay, Bree? What did they do to you?" He says that with so much concern on his face. He may not be the brightest, but he has the purest heart.

"I'm perfectly fine."

"Did I come too late?" He made an apologetic face.

"You were just in time," I say, smiling. I don't say this often, but I'm thankful for having him as my big brother.

Our heartfelt moment ends as I see Roy standing up, with a plastic chair in hand, about to swing it to Adam's nape—right in the bionic spot.

"Ad—"

He freezes. Roy is stopped by a smaller hand this time.

"Never, EVER do that again, punk."

He yanks the chair from Roy's violent hands and throws him across the room.

The deep voice, extraordinary strength, the overconfidence and conceited ego—that could only mean one thing.

Spike's out.

"Who DARES mess with us Davenports?" He says arrogantly with one foot resting on the table, flexing and kissing his muscle-less arms.

We patiently sit outside the headmaster's office while Mr. Davenport talks to Principal Perry. This is the first time I've been called here, but I'm not scared. Not when I'm with these two caring brutes I call brothers.

"I'm sorry, guys," Chase apologizes. He's been saying the same thing for half an hour already. "It's my entire fault why we got called in. If I was able to control myself better, Spike wouldn't have activated."

"Hey," Adam says, stopping him from rambling. "Give it a rest. It's not your fault, man. If it wasn't for you, my chip would have been broken by now."

"He's right, Chase," I say. I glance at Adam. "Thanks for sticking up for me."

"No problem. That's what big bros do," he says, smiling stupidly. "I think."

Chase sighs. "Those guys are such jerks." He shakes his head. "If only they knew how many times we saved their butts. They'd be kneeling before us like we're gods."

I recall the times we painstakingly saved the world for those bastards. Adam could barely hold that super speed train. I cannot count how many times Chase nearly destroyed his ear drums during our missions. One time, the three of us almost died shutting down a particle collider.

"It doesn't matter. They're never going to know," I say bitterly. It's completely true.

"I just want to be given credit for what I do best—destroying things and saving the world," Adam confesses.

"I want to show the world the endless possibilities you get with knowledge," Chase adds. "And also start a new world where height isn't a big deal."

For underrated superheroes, we had so much dreams and aspirations. I can still remember the time when we were only children thinking about our ambitions. I wanted to travel the world while Chase wanted to be a lawyer. Adam on the other side just dreamed of going upstairs. It's always been the same dream for him. Now, they're all different. Life changes people so much.

I sigh, lean on Adam's strong, broad shoulders and close my eyes. "I just want to be normal."

* * *

_end_


	2. Chapter 2

enjoy:)

* * *

"Chase!" Bree, deranged, flashes towards him without caring who sees her using bionics. She had to call Chase. He _needs_ to see what's happening. She makes her way through the path-blocking laboratory tables, nearly breaking glass wares filled with colorful fluids. As soon as he saw what she almost did, his eyes widen in fury. "Careful! Science is fragile." He places the flasks and test tubes on the other side of the marble table, away from Bree's destructive super speed. She rolls her eyes, not able to believe that he just did that. He directs his attention to the glass containers while he barks about science trivia. "Listen. Once these friendly-looking liquids touch your delicate, girly skin, you won't be rolling your eyes any longer." She looks at him, appalled. "No, _you_ listen to me." She grasps his wrist and quickly takes him to the soccer field.

They arrive in the grass-covered earth only to see Adam violently pinning a boy that appears to be as strong and big as him. For a moment, Bree and Chase watch in awe and shock. This is not how Adam acts in public. He's a sweet and adorable puppy that wags his tail while patiently waiting for a treat. Sure, he's been recklessly wrestling Chase at home for years, but he's never done such a thing to anyone other than him. He never uses bionics in public, either. This is why Bree badly wants Chase to see this. It's a strange sight—even for Adam.

Soon, Chase realizes that he's been gawking for a whole minute. He shakes his head. "Bree, don't just stand there!" The two run towards Adam, struggling to drag him away from the other boy. Adam grunts, shaking away from the four tiny hands that are trying to stop him. He's way too strong for the both of them. The boy groans in pain as Adam viciously twists his left arm. Bree lets go, thrown off by her own force. She pants from the excessively exerted energy, admitting that nothing would happen without using their bionics. Chase, clearly lacking in the strength department, does the same.

"Chase," she whispers, catching her breath. "Use your Override App."

Chase backs away from the crowd, hiding behind Bree while he activates the app. He brings two fingers to his temple. "Connect to Adam." He waits a few seconds for the connection to configure. _Connecting to Adam_.

_Override App Activated._

Chase backs off while Adam robotically does the same, losing his tight grip from the bruised and battered jock. The crowd gapes at Adam while he walks away until he's far enough from the boy. The jock gasped for air, kneeling on the ground. He looks up and brutally glares at Adam. "This isn't over, Davenport!" As Adam walks away, he sees a brunette in glasses frantically approaching the hurt boy in a concerned manner. The flawless, snow white-skinned girl comforts and helps him up, brushing the dust particles off his varsity jacket. The girl puts the boy's arm around her shoulders and helps him walk to the clinic.

_She's_ the reason why. That beautiful face and kind heart made him do it. He hated how powerful her effect on him is. _He_ was supposed to be the strong one. How could he let himself, a strong and relatively level-headed bionic, do such a thing?

That's what she does to him. Although Chase is controlling his body, his heart couldn't be manipulated.

_Override App Disengaged._

* * *

Shortly after the incident, Adam was called sternly to report to the prefect's office. He knew right then and there what he got himself into. He could smell the pain 50 feet away. As he entered, he was politely greeted by the prefect of discipline himself, wearing a comforting smile with his elbows on the desk. Adam hesitantly walks forward, while the prefect nodded, encouraging him to come closer. When he's about a foot away from the desk, he hands Adam a plain white envelope. As he opened it, he caught himself sniffing the piece of paper-it smelled of new paper and misfortune.

He was right.

It is a suspension letter.

How was he supposed to explain this to Mr. Davenport now?

"A SUSPENSION letter?" Chase was completely outraged by this new found knowledge. He anxiously walks around the underground lab where they've been living in their whole lives. "They can't decide this just like that," Bree inputs, obviously irritated. Adam sighed. "C'mon guys. Let's be reasonable here. I did commit a huge mistake. It was completely my fault. I admit that and I know I deserve this."

Bree and Chase, stunned, eye him suspiciously.

"Woah, look at the incredible hulk turn into soft serve ice cream," Chase scoffed. Bree laughs with him, and then her face slowly drops, remembering their dilemma. "Adam," she says. "Exactly what did Chris do to you?"

Adam freezes, staring at Bree and Chase doing the same. He rubs his nape with his right hand. "W-well," he stammers. "He didn't actually do anything to me."

Bree raises her brows, bringing one hand to her waist while the other rests on the table, supporting her weight. "Huh."

Chase widens his eyes in disbelief. "Then WHAT did you to all_ that_ for?"

Adam groans in frustration, wrecking his perfectly styled hair. "I did it for Katherine, okay? I did all for her!"

That shut the other two up.

He sighed heavily, dropping himself on one of the swivel chairs. "I saw the two of them in the soccer field this afternoon during practice. They were laughing together, hugging and holding hands, just like what Katherine and I usually do. She looked so happy. Suddenly, I felt like ripping his head off and dislocating every bone in his body. I don't know what came over me."

Bree aww-ed at his narration.

He leaned back. "I've never felt this bothered and annoyed before. "

Chase folds his arm. "Adam, you're not easily threatened like this. It's not like you at all. It's a good thing your heat vision didn't activate. I say we should let Mr. Davenport know. It might be a major glitch."

Bree smacked Chase on the arm. "Oww! What?"

"It's not a glitch, genius. Adam, I think you might be feeling love!"

Chase rolled his eyes. _Girl stuff._

"Love?" He grimaced. "How come I hate how it feels? It's making my tummy hurt."

Chase chuckled. "Tough love."

"It's an amazing thing, Adam. You're not supposed to hate it." Bree folds her arms.

Adam paused. "I like Katherine. I can tell she likes me, too. Why is she doing the same things to that Chris guy?" Adam breathes deeply, trying to relax himself. He shakes his legs anxiously, fighting the urge to break expensive equipments in the room as Bree walks behind him. "Don't worry, Adam," she says soothingly, massaging his brother's shoulders. "You'll be okay. We've all been."

* * *

The next day, Adam decided to sternly but politely confront Katherine. He needed to tell her how he felt about her. He also wants to know how she feels about him. He thought, _it would be hard to do that with her sparkly peridot eyes staring directly at me_. He shivered. He was tired of that distinct, strange feeling on his chest and just wanted to get it over with.

He walks to the hallways, where she found her talking to one of her friends. They were gushing about something. He reluctantly walks nearer, but decided to do something first.

He knew this was wrong. He might be dumb and silly, but he was responsible enough to know that he's not supposed to use bionics in public.

Just recently, Mr. Davenport gave him and Bree super senses—the same app that Chase has. He and her younger sister gave their father figure a firm but nice reason why they need the ultra-sensitive ability. He finally gave in, saying that it would come in handy and is essential for survival especially during missions.

Well, let's just say that this is a mission he needed to survive.

He backed off, hid behind the locker and swept his hair back. _Ultra-Sensitive Hearing Activated._

"So, Katherine," the girl squealed. "Everyone's talking about the Chris and Adam incident yesterday."

"What about it?"

"Two football hotties were fighting over _you_. That's something! I bet Danielle and the others are dying to be in your shoes."

Katherine blushed. "I suppose."

"So," the girl sing-sang. "Who is it gonna be?"

Katherine paused, staring at the floor. "Adam is really sweet, adorable and he makes me laugh. He's a real gentleman. I can tell he cares for me a lot."

Adam silently yelled a 'yes!' in his head.

"But Chris," she sighs dreamily. "He has a way with me. I don't know what it is, but he is just an amazing guy."

Adam's face dropped.

"Adam's a great guy, but there's something in him I couldn't understand. I can't add things up. One minute he's gentle and sweet, the next he becomes a man-eating bear. He's scary strong. It's almost like he's bipolar. Plus, I really think he might be dyslexic. I can't be seen dating someone like that."

* * *

Bree and Chase walk in the lab only to see Adam in his mission attire and wearing the simulator goggles. He's using the virtual mission simulator _alone_.

"Adam?" Bree asked. Adam continued punching and kicking as if he heard no one.

"Bree, he can't hear you," Chase says. "Not unless you go into the virtual world as well." They glance at each other and instantly knew what to do.

The two wear the goggles, not bothering to slip into their mission outfits. Adam was startled by their sudden appearance.

"Chase? Bree?"

"Adam, we've been looking for you all day. You got us worried," Bree says loudly in between kicking ninjas.

"I've been in here since after first period," he replies, throwing a ninja across the area.

"You cut class?" Chase says, shocked.

"Adam, we all know that you use the simulator to calm yourself down. What happened this time?" Bree flashes around the place, confusing the enemy.

Suddenly, the simulator stops.

An exhausted and sweaty Adam steps down from the steel platform and sits on the swivel chair. He takes the goggles off as the two does the same. The two younger bionic humans look at him with concerned faces.

"Adam, you can tell us," Chase softly says.

He grabs a face towel from the table, wiping his wet face and sitting back down. "Katherine."

Bree and Chase felt bad for him. He doesn't deserve to feel this way. If Adam was hurt, Bree and Chase were hurt just as bad.

"She's scared of looking like a fool beside me. Apparently I'm too strong and too dumb for her."

Bree furiously reacts to this. "That dog! How could she say that?"

Adam casually shrugged it off, sweat dripping from his temples. "She's right, though. She's smart, I'm not. She wants a gentle guy while I'm a man-eating brute. We can't be together with my bionics around. God forbid, I might fry her with my heat vision."

Chase walks to the mini fridge and grabs a drink for Adam. "Here." Adam takes it and gulps in the cool, refreshing liquid. Bree gives him a big hug, ignoring the fact that he's covered in sweat. "She doesn't deserve a great guy like you."

"You lied to me."

"What?"

"You said it would feel great and that it's an amazing thing. Now I just feel like a hot mess. You're such a manipulating conceiver!"

Chase's brows creased. "You mean _deceiver_."

She lets go of him. "I'm sorry. I guess I missed out a point," she nervously rubs her arms. "It doesn't always work out they way we want it. Sometimes it feels good, sometimes you just end up hurting yourself."

"It _hurts_, Bree. Make it stop."

She breathes heavily. "We'll try, Adam. We'll try."

She glances at Chase who just shrugs innocently. She walks towards him, whispering, "Chase, what are we gonna do? We need to help him."

"Hmm," Chase says, stroking his chin. "Aha! I've got it."

"Adam!" He raises a finger up. "How 'bout we get you that pet pig?"

* * *

thanks for reading! tune in for the next chap:)


	3. Chapter 3

"I made my decision," he said sternly. "I'm out of the group." He strides confidently to the door. "What? Are you insane?" Bree cried in so much frustration it made her voice go at least an octave higher. She puts her hands up in disbelief. Her yellow boots stomp their way to Adam, who appears to be apathetic to this whole thing. Bree's pace reminds me of Tasha and her motherly ways. Adam stops, throwing his head back. I follow Bree. "Adam, you can't leave us. We can't do the missions without you," I say as serene as I possibly can. Adam snorted. "Uh, I'm pretty sure you'll be fine." He glances momentarily then focuses on tucking his mission suit away in a plastic bag he picked up from a closet. The zipper gets stuck, aggravating him. The clear plastic rips open as his large Hulk-esque hands jerk apart. He sighs, struggling to calm down. "You'll be fine," he repeats as if we didn't hear him the first time. Bree is fuming. Her hands are folded above her chest and her hands are balled into bony, veiny fists. "For once Adam, act like the bigger person. And I mean that in the most ironic way possible because despite your masculine exterior, you're the one who's got the guts to walk away!" Adam's head shots up and his brows furrow. He turns around, looking directly at Bree. He might as well blast her with red hot lasers. "Yeah, maybe. But what if I wanted to do things other than this shit?"

Honestly, I'm too stunned to even respond. Knowing me, I would take the lead. I would stand between the two to break up the fight, narrate a beautiful speech about family, and then come up with a brilliant agreement. Let's just say it's not quite my day. For the first time in a long while, I have decided to take a step back and actually be the baby in the family.

It wasn't always this way. He was happy with our situation, constant exposure to near death experiences are inclusive. Until now. He's practically not himself.

"Do you not think that I want that too?" Bree was furious now. I've never seen her this mad since... well, forever actually. "Of course I'd want that for myself. I want to travel, celebrate, get married. But guess what, that's not happening." She stopped. I thought she ran out of sappy things to say, but she started sobbing. She's right. None of that is going to happen. Not if you're half robot. "I get that now. I do. I think it's time for you to do the same, Adam." I gently put my hand on Bree's shoulder as my subtle way of reminding her that I understand where all of this is coming from. Not everyone understands you, so once you find one that will, keep tabs on him or her. I can't tell you how safe it feels to have these type of people as your siblings.

"I know I'm not ordinary. You don't have to rub it in." He sighs, collapsing onto the nearest chair. He throws the plastic bag down to the floor with force that made the rips larger. His elbow rests on the arm as his hand supports his head like he's having a headache. He leans back as if contented, allowing his shoulders to ease off the tension. "There's so much out there. You gotta see it, Bree." He smirks. "I mean, the people..." Her arms slowly unknot and drop in exhaustion. "These people need you. There won't be much of a world once it's drowning in evil, will there?" Adam stares into space. He thinks that once he stops talking and zones out, people would just leave him alone. When I was around the age of six, we decided to throw Davenport a surprise birthday party. We had decorations planned and everything. Then, Bree made the wrong choice of entrusting Adam with the food department. I was about to put up these colourful banners I drew myself, but I couldn't reach the hooks so I went to the kitchen to ask Adam for help. There he was, meticulously cooking the steaks away... with his heat vision. The next thing I knew, the steaks were in these enormous flames. It looked enormous to six-year-old me, at least. We had to call Davenport. He was furious upon knowing that Adam used his heat vision recklessly. Bree tried helping him out, though. "Davenport, it's fine. As soon as Chase called me, I put the fire off immediately with my super speed," she explained. That only got her in trouble instead of the other way around. Davenport barked out words like 'irresponsible', 'trouble', and 'up to no good'. He was zoning out during the whole lecture, just like how he does most of the time. Davenport was referring to all of us, but we know that Adam got hit the worst. It seemed like he didn't care at all, but I heard him quietly sobbing in his capsule during the night. That's when I realized that strong, carefree Adam did care. Not just about the failed surprised party, but also him being a bionic.

So, yeah, he's zoning out again, but despite that, I know he's still listening. Bree gets down on her knees and looks straight at him with assurance. "Adam, we're superhumans. It's cliche, but we were created to save people. That's who we are." As the oldest of us three, I would think that he understood that out of all people. But I guess that as the person who had the most experience living this like this, you would be the first to give up. He sucks the inside of his cheeks. I could tell that he's drawing blood out. It's his way of not saying anything at all instead of saying something that could hurt Bree. If there is one person he wouldn't hurt even it would land him a fortune, it's her. She reaches out for his hand and surprisingly, he swats it away from him. I catch her as she staggers and nearly drops to the floor. Adam stands up and briskly walks away, leaving Bree crying once again. It must hurt him a lot to cause Bree's tears to fall twice in a day. The automatic doors, ever so loyal, open without reluctance as he walks toward it. At least the doors are still on his side. I helped her stand up, but instead she let herself sit on the floor, so I sat by her. She rests her head on her palms, completely defeated. Then, I wrap my arms around her, giving her the comfort only a brother could. Her head rests on my shoulder as she lets out quiet sobs. She stayed that way for a good minute. We stayed silent together, while I was thinking of the impossible. Maybe Adam was right. Human life is too good to pass up. There is so much joy I would be able to enjoy leisurely without the constant fear of losing time or the knowledge that I could die any second despite my superhuman abilities. If I had enough drive to do so, I could leave. I'm human too. I'm able to make choices. But the thing is, I'm not completely human. I can't just walk away without feeling the shame and knowing that I have the power to alleviate suffering. I just cannot allow that, no matter how it terribly pains me to ground myself to this thought. Out of nowhere, I felt a drop fall on the back of my hand. My vision becomes cloudy and soon enough, my cheeks felt warm. However, teardrops were able to cool me down. I thought I've accepted it, but I know in my heart that I have not completely. Just this time, I'll allow myself to obliterate my walls. And after this, I promise there will be no crying. There won't be any call-backs. I will be able to say it aloud. I'm not normal.

* * *

Thank you for reading:) Please review! What were your thoughts?


End file.
